<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Annette's Delectable "Singing" by Nebulous3636</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253871">Annette's Delectable "Singing"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulous3636/pseuds/Nebulous3636'>Nebulous3636</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Futanari x Female, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Addiction, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, School, School Uniforms, Sex Addiction, Very Slight Cumflation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulous3636/pseuds/Nebulous3636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annette's voice always seem to be some level of rough and hoarse, but she simply claims she's been practicing too much! However, not a peep of singing has been heard from her! What she could be up to that makes her throat so sore?</p><p>Mercedes and Annie have also seemed really close recently too.. Like, REALLY close... What's that about?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Annette's Delectable "Singing"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the thirteenth day of the Wyvern Moon, and Byleth had finished her lesson early today. They learned about the importance of learning White magic today, minimum at a basic level to cast Heal and minimize in battle wounds. However, it was a short lesson, at least in comparison to her past ones, and she and her class had about 30 minutes to kill together before the bell rung and they could officially leave, leaving the students open to do what they pleased with their free time, most of it going to chatter, the subject being wherever the wind took it. Annette was chatting with her Professor Byleth from her seat at the front, Byleth leaning against her desk at the front of the room when the topic got onto Annette's singing. She tried to show off her abilities a little, when pain ensued, cutting her off as she hit a high note.</p><p> </p><p>"Laaaaaa~- Augh! *cough* *cough* *sputter*" Annette held her throat as she winced the from pain of straining her throat, hunching over her desk. After a few more short coughs, and a following clear of the throat, she sat back up in her seat, rubbing her neck and keeping her own hand on it..</p><p>"Are you alright Anette?" Byleth asked in a stoic voice, while still having a caring tone to her student.</p><p>"F-fine Professor! My throat's just been a little wonky lately, aheheh..." Annette replied, a clear shakiness in her voice from the pain her attempt at singing caused, ending with a sheepish, embarrassed laugh.</p><p>"I also recall you having problems with your throat the week prior as well Annette. Have you come down with something?" Byleth asked as she crossed her arms under her breasts.</p><p>"O-oh, that's just because I've been uh, practicing my singing a lot lately, that's all!" Annette replied, attempting to shove away the worries of her Professor.</p><p>"You lie." Piped up Felix in a harsh tone from the seat behind Annette.</p><p>"F-Felix?" Annette replied, surprised.</p><p>"I haven't heard you sing a word at all in the past month, so what have you REALLY been up too?" Felix said in a slightly interrogating tone.</p><p>"Neither have I..." Byleth concurred as she put her hand under her chin.</p><p>"Well I have!" Mercedes interrupted, lifting her head up from the note she was finishing up on White Magic from the chair beside Annette's.</p><p>"Really?" Byleth asked, a bit surprised despite her usual calm tone.</p><p>"Yes actually! She was practicing just the other night in fact. I was with her as she practiced." Mercedes continued.</p><p>M-Mercie...?" Annette quietly called, anxiety clear in her voice, but being too quiet for anyone else to hear.</p><p>Mercedes passed a very slight, very subtle glance at her friend, before turning back to the Professor, but not before taking a hold of Annette's hand from her lap. She promptly guided the small girl's hand to her crotch, placing it atop the growing bulge. Annette blushed slightly, side eyeing Mercedes' length beneath her dress, an outline of it being visible if one looked hard enough. Guiding Annette's hand, Mercedes pushed Annette's hand up and down the bulge at slow, but not needlessly slow, pace.</p><p> </p><p>"And I must say, her <em>throat work </em>was simply <em>delicious~ </em>so much so, I- <em>mnf~</em> I practically couldn't even <em>stand after she was done!</em>" Mercedes continued, upping the pace of Anette's hand as she informed her Professor how <em>breathtaking</em> Annette's <em>'singing'</em> was last night<em>. </em>Her face was calm, but the throbbing of Mercie's large erection told her that she was <em>very </em>excited. Mercedes' eyes rolled ever so slightly, as she stealthily got herself off, her neediness to cum being readily apparent to the flustered Annette.</p><p> </p><p>"I... See. Well, do be sure to not strain yourself Annette..." She said to Annette, who's eyes were seemingly preoccupied by something under the desk - specifically, <em>in Mercedes' lap...?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*DING DONG... DING DONG...*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, we're out of time. Class is dismissed for today everyone, but do be sure remember what we learned today - especially those of you who wish to pass the Bishop Certification Exam!... Hm?" Byleth told, the sound of the bell reminding her that classes for the day was done. She reminded her students about their White magic lesson as they fizzled out through the front door to the class, but not before noticing an interesting detail though. As Mercedes and Annette walked out the door together, Mercedes seemed to have her arm wrapped around Annette, further guiding her as she walked... She knew the two were quite close, but...</p><p> </p><p><em>"Just how close are they?" </em>She wondered. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The two continued to walk, Mercie's arm and shawl atop Annette's shoulders as she ushered her to Annette's own room. Annette opened the door with an audible gulp, walking into the room as Mercedes followed behind, promptly shutting the door and leaving the two alone.</p><p>"M-Mercie! You can't do that! I nearly had a heart attack, I-if someone found out-!" Annette told in a mix of embarrassment and slight anger as Mercedes ensured the door was locked, making sure <em>none</em> would interrupt them.</p><p>"But they didn't, did they? You worry too much Annie, but watching you try to cover your tracks <em>was</em> quite amusing!" Mercedes said, covering her mouth as she chuckled a bit, causing an annoyed pout from Annie.</p><p>"H-honestly, I don't know why I help you..." Annette continued as she pouted. </p><p>"Come now Annie, don't say that! We both love it, don't we? Me especially, I don't even know how I'd function without your alluring... <em>Hahhh... mind-numbing 'singing'~.</em>" Mercedes said, visible excitement in her body and face as she pushed herself onto Annette, their faces practically touching as she bit her lip.</p><p>"Mnnnf... F-Fine, but can we start right now...?" Annette said, a blush coming over her as she felt Mercedes' pulsating cock from beneath her dress rub against her body, Mercedes herself eying Annette's lips and mouth like a <em>hungry beast. </em></p><p><em>"I was just thinking the same thing~...</em> Now..." </p><p> </p><p>Annette kneeled on the floor as Mercedes took a step back. The beautiful, devout woman had already begun to pull off her Monastery dress. It fell to her feet as she kicked it aside. It would be useless for the next couple hours, of course. There she stood in her lacy underwear, marvelling at her perfect little toy. Her cock had spilled out of her lacy black panties, of which were practically drenched in her precum, her balls being unable to stay within the confines of her underwear either. She slowly took off her underwear, tossing it to the wayside as well. She took a hold of the meaty length between her legs, contrasting her holy, kind visage, stroking it impatiently as she placed it atop of Annette's face.<em> 11 inches of throbbing desire, desperate to mate with Annette's throat akin to last night. </em>It <em>pulsed</em> and <em>dripped</em> precum, it's sheer length hanging over the other end of Annette's face, the small girl's breathing getting ragged and deep. Annette's hands couldn't even reach around the full width, its veiny, immense thickness being <em>juuuust </em>too big. Mercedes let out a small, almost malicious smile as she heard Annette nervously gulp again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"How about another tune then, my little songbird?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It's steamy, pulsating warmth radiated off of it onto Annette's face. <em>"It's hard... It's always so hard...!"</em> She thought to herself. It was still early on in the day, and this was just their first session. Many times, Mercedes would be bugging Annie for another session just after lunch, and even before bed as well. Once, she even came into Annette's room in the middle of the night for more rounds! </p><p>"A-always so.. *sniff* *sniiiifff* ahh, s-so hard..." Annette told Mercedes as her cock continued to lay across her face, the overbearing <em>warmth </em>and <em>smell </em>alone reminding Annie of why she kept helping her dear friend.</p><p>"Annie, I'm almost a bit sad, you should know me by now! I would have expected you to know how much I <em>love</em> to cum~ I don't think I've ever actually been fully soft before, when my next orgasm is <em>always </em>at least at the back of my mind~." Mercie explained with a giggle as she placed her right hand on her cheek, her left reaching down to caress Annie's cheek, almost in a loving fashion.</p><p> </p><p>"But enough chatter, my little songbird. I'm <em>horribly </em>backed up from having only cumming 34 times yesterday, so open wide. <b>Now."</b> Mercedes' left hand, which was still on Annie's cheek, promptly moved to her jaw, stretching it open wide to make way for Mercedes' heaving girth in a sudden rough fashion. Mercedes used her other hand to pick up her veiny, long shaft, aiming the tip right into the cavernous, tight, wet onahole in front of her, no longer recognizing the orifice as the mouth of her friend. </p><p>"W-wahy Merhee, aw-! GHUUK!" Annette's quick final pleas for Mercedes to wait, those words being <em>'W-wait Mercie, I!",</em> were quickly silenced by Mercedes pushing her rod down Annette's throat. Mercedes eyes began to roll back slowly, leading to a long moan coming from her as she unforgivingly pushed herself all the way to the base of her 11-inch member.</p><p>"A-aahhhhhhn~ That's <b>much</b> better Annieeeee~" Mercie informed the girl under her who was already getting teary eyed, a sigh of relief coming from her as if a huge burden had just been/was going to be lifted off of her - or rather out of her. "Such a cute, <em>innocent</em> face you have Annie, even as you preform such vile acts~ Mnf, it's so <em>delicious-</em> Ah, it's making me even more <em>aroused~!" </em>Mercie informed her pupil, her breathing getting ragged as Annette's pupils shrunk. She could literally feel it getting another inch bigger in her throat...! Mercedes quickly placed her hands on the back of Annette's head. <span class="u">The show was about to <em>really </em>begin now.</span></p><p> </p><p>Without any sort of warning, Mercedes began to thrust, first pulling her long shaft about 6 inches out, only to slam it back in with force. Mercedes licked her lips, infinitely aroused as she watched her cock disappear <em>over and over </em>again into the depths of her friend's throat pussy, each thrust causing Annette's lips to meet the base of her hips. Annie's hands were placed politely on her lap, as she gripped the cloth tightly, her fingers twisting and curling as her eyes shut firmly. Her eyes did open up eventually, but her eyes were simply unable to be kept from rolling back into her skull as her throat was <em>viciously assaulted. </em>Mercie couldn't keep her desires in any form of check as she moaned loudly from having her cock squeezed and wrung dry by Annette's throat. She continued to thrust and pound the wet hole in front of her as she started to hunch over, that magical feeling of orgasm that she had been craving started to build up. She could feel it coming, and there was <em>nothing</em> that would stop her from experiencing that intense feeling of cumming her brains out again. Her thrusts grew quicker and quicker, continuing to slam six inches of her throbbing length in and out with rapid force. Her knees bent slightly as she felt her orgasm go from peeking just over the horizon, to knocking at her front door. Annette's drool and saliva was seeping down her chin, further splashing out in many directions as Mercedes mercilessly made rough love to her mouth, each wild thrust causing her drool to splatter out, there being practically no room for it due to Mercie's thickness. </p><p>"G-Goddes Annie, it's...! *pant* *pant*" Mercie's eyes rolled back into her skull as her jaw fell open, taking the shape of an O as she let out a loud moan as her cum violently began to spurt out of her. "Hnngh! GHHHHNNOOOOooOoOooH G-GODDESS I CAN'T.... C-CAN'T STOOOP!!" She screamed out as she pulled Annie's head to her her base, cum surging out of her, directly down Annette's tight, wet maw. Mercie bit her lip as her legs bent further, practically using Annie's body as support as she bit her lip and shut her eyes tight, feeling big globs of cum flow out of her like a river. Annette had tears welling up her eyes as she gasped and choked on Mercedes' veiny cock, her body twitching as her mouth sputtered with drool and various noises.</p><p>"GHHHUuuk-! UUUGHKK!!" Annette choked as she grabbed hold of Mercedes' thighs, as if she was weakly searching for anything to keep her stable and steady. Mercedes felt Annie's hands on her legs as she fell back to Earth from he heaven of orgasm, and saw it as if Annie was trying to <em>keep </em>Mercedes deep in her throat!</p><p>"Hahhhhh.... O-ooOOOhhh myyyyy Anniee.... Ahhhahhhh... A-already eager to take more, huh? Nnff, me too~ I haven't nearly had my fill yet, and this throat of yours is- mnnf~ <em>so perfect to empty myself into~</em>." Mercedes said as she caught her breath, straightening her posture. Her orgasm was just fizzling out as she started to begin thrusting again, her ever insatiable libido demanding more. Annette's eyes were dazed like a dead fish's, but they quickly opened wide again in surprise as Mercedes started thrusting again. It was common for Mercedes to already want to cum again, despite her previous orgasm barely coming to a close, but poor Annie never could get used to it. </p><p> </p><p>"GGHHAk?? NGHHHk-!" Annette continued to choke as Mercedes eagerly started round two, her thrusts already being much more <em>wild </em>and <em>aggressive, </em>Mercedes' desire and passion for orgasm now showing itself much more.</p><p> </p><p>"OHhhhhh G-Goddess yessshhh~ I needed this <em>ever </em>so badlyyyy~" Mercedes remarked, Revelling in the pleasure of the immense tightness of her little songbird's gullet. It's <em>wetness</em>, the way it was so <em>warm</em> and <em>squishy</em>, yet so <em>tight</em> and <em>perfectly fuckable</em>, it wasn't wrong in the slightest to say Mercedes was more than addicted: She practically <em>needed </em>Annette's throat constantly around her needy cock to even function! Even a couple hours without cumming from her mouth would drive her insane, let alone a whole day. Mercie's hands kept Annette's head perfectly in place as she used and abused the wet hole, much to Annette's body's dismay, Annie's face sweating and her arm's twitching and struggling to even stay up, her grip on Mercie's thighs waning. </p><p>"OOOhhh Annie- OOOOHH ANNIE!!" She moaned in selfish ecstasy, already shivering from the feeling of another orgasm coming along. Her balls, swollen and big, had sweat dripping from them, as beads of sweat rolled down her face, her mouth hanging open as she panted like a dog, her nostrils flaring every few seconds as she stared down at Annette, who was so <em>obediently</em> taking all of her cock. </p><p>"A-Annie! Oh Goddess, I-I'm gonna cum again Annie!! You'll t-take it all right? Y-yes! YesyesyesYESYES OH GOD HERE IT COMES ANNIE!! MY SWEET PERFECT TOY ANNIIIEIEEE" She screamed as her tongue fell out of her mouth, her mouth. Mercie's eyes went crossed as she hunched her back atop Annette's head once more, her body shivering in immense pleasure as the tingles she loved from cumming rushed up her spine as cum started to push out of her red tip in thick ropes of cum. Mercedes gave a few, slow, shaky final thrusts as she came, moans escaping her as her cock pulsed with each wave of cum, each one came with that intense, <em>mind-melting </em>feeling that Mercie had gotten herself addicted to and loved so, <em>so </em>much. </p><p>"MMMmmnnnghhhghh... G-GGhhhhhkkk!" Annette gagged, the urgency in her voice waning as she simply accepted the treatment, her arms falling back to her sides, dead and limp which accompanied dead-fish eyes and her half-opened eyelids. Cum and drool fell to the floor, both from overflowing from Annette's used maw. Mercedes continued to shoot rope after rope of hot, viscous cum straight down Annie's mouth, her orgasm not even halfway through when she decided she wanted to cum again. She knew she needed more.<em> Much</em> more. and she started to pick up her thrusts again.</p><p> </p><p>"O-ooOOohhh... C-cummm... N-need moreeeee...!" She stated in drunken, slurred speech as her thrusts very quickly picked up steam from her raging desire to cum. Annette's was wholly unprepared, getting knocked backwards as she caught herself with her arm. Mercedes', refusing to have her dick leave the sultry heaven that was her fiend's mouth followed, and soon the two went tumbling to the floor, Annette on her back on the floor as Mercedes held herself up with her hands and knees, mating pressing Annette's tight gullet. Mercedes let out a throaty groan of pleasure as her thrusting immediately adjusted to the new position, slamming down onto Annette's tight hole as ropes of hot cum blew out of her throbbing erection.</p><p> </p><p>"OOOOOOH GODDESS YESSSSSS THIS POSITION IS AMAAAZINGGG!! Haaahhhh hahhhahh, HoooooOoh~ I'm already gonna- OGHH?? OOOGGGGHHH!!!" Mercedes howled as an orgasm quickly built up, another starting even before the previous had came to a close, causing Mercie's mouth to open wide as drool seeped out, her tongue lolling out as her eyes rolled up into her skull as the ropes of cum she was shooting became thick, fat globs of white cum that poured out in huge waves. The shivers in Mercie's spine doubled in intensity as her hips utterly refused to stop slamming into Annette's mouth, her lips kissing the base over and over in an endless cycle. This, especially was what Mercie loved so much about cumming. Double orgasms like these were <em>mind-melting, incredibly intense pleasure trips </em>that lasted twice as long as regular orgasms, and Mercie <em>adored </em>subjecting her mind and body to them whenever possible.</p><p>Annette's arms fell to the wayside as if she was dead, the only visible thing was Mercedes' stomach and pelvis as she thrusted like a depraved beast, however, if one looked closely at Annette's eyes, one would be able to see <em>tiny, faint hearts</em> from the girl. Despite the pain it brought at times, the sensation of having Mercie's thick, veiny length throb and expand her throat was actually... <em>Kinda nice. </em></p><p><em>"MMGgGghhhhhh~ G-GghhhuuUuUkkkknn..." </em>Annie sputtered, her mouth full of her best friend's veiny length, and hot, white juices, as well as her own drool, both of which were now seeping down her chin and neck, staining her collar in various fluids.</p><p> </p><p>Mercie's orgasm died down, her thrusts slowed to a crawl as she pushed her messy hair back, her wild thrusting causing bits to come out of her ponytail and land in her face. Even so, her length was still <em>deep </em>down Annie's gullet. She was sweating, but <em>still </em>not completely satisfied, as evidenced by how her length had actually grown another half inch from her past orgasms.</p><p>"Haahhhh~ U-utterly... Entrancing...~" Mercie thought aloud. "... Ah, you're still good to continue of course, right Annie?" She asked, looking back at her friend her was under her, kissing her pelvis as Mercie rested atop her. It took a couple seconds for Annette's right hand to give a variable shake. her hand raised a little off of the wooden floor of the room, giving a very shaky thumbs-up, before promptly falling to the floor again. Mercie still cared for her friend after all, and was glad she was still good to go and holding up! But she knew full well she'd be going at least a couple more times, regardless of Annie's answer.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The next hour was filled of Mercedes' moans of ecstasy, as well as her cumming nonstop without even a single break, the only actual break so to speak of was when she was checking if Annette was still conscious, to which Annette gave an even <em>shakier </em>thumbs up, which promptly led to Mercie continue on her endless quest to quell her libido.</p><p>"U-UGGghhhGHhhhnnn... A-Alright... I-I'm done... Hooohhhh..." Mercedes told in a shaky voice, the apparent lust in voice gone as she shakily raised herself up, her cock finally meeting the air of the room after being lodged in Annette's throat for over an hour. Mercie sat on her knees beside what looked to be Annette's unconscious body, Annie's dead fish eyes aimed to the ceiling, as Mercie had spent the rest of their time roughly mating pressing her throat and soft lips. Mercedes' cock wasn't fully soft, but it definitely wasn't hard either, resting at her usual soft measurement of 8 inches between her thighs. Annette's mouth was agape, a lewd mix of drool and cum adorning the vicinity of her mouth, as well as dripping down her neck and on the floor around her face. Her body twitched as her hand laid atop her stomach, her stomach indescribably full of Mercedes' hot cum, a slight bulge in her stomach being obvious as her hand rested atop it. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-youuuuu... R-really... Really l-like to c-cum, huh...?" Annette asked, her voice strained as she attempted to speak, her eyes not moving from the particular board of wood she was staring at on the ceiling.</p><p>"Oh, of course Annie. It's my favourite! Oh, but do be sure not to say that word too much right now Annie, or I'll-"</p><p>"Or you'll what Mercie, get hard again? then what, you'll b-<em>breed</em> my throat again?" Annie said, panting, her eyes drifting towards Mercie with a slightly smug expression.</p><p>Mercie felt a surge in her dick, feeling it grow slightly harder at Annette's tempting words, causing her to place her hand atop her revitalizing erection. "A-Annie I-" She said in a slight worried tone, before being cut off by Annette.</p><p>"C-c'mon Mercie...! I KNOW you got more in you! I know your d-dying to unload more, right? D-don't you w-want to feel that pleasure of orgasm you love so much??" Annette said, the lust now alternatively in her eyes. Annette's arms shakily rose, her hands stretching her mouth open to invite Mercie back in, her eyebrows raising in a slight smug fashion.</p><p>Mercedes let out a small groan as she felt herself get erect again, her cock returning to its throbbing, vigorous, thick 11 inches. It was around lunch time now in the mess hall, and Mercie was actually hoping to get something to eat now. However, with how enticing and utterly <em>appetizing </em>Annette's throat looked, especially with the cum that was still adorning her mouth?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mercedes would need to indulge in her little songbird's 'singing' for the rest of the day.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again all! Wow, am I pumping these out quick or what, huh? Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! This was fun to write, as I've kinda fell in love with Mercedes as a futa a lot recently. And oral fixation is always good, ya feel? Sticking to blowjobs the whole way through is super hot!</p><p>Anyway, I dunno what my next one will be, but it might be a non-futa, Celica x reader thing, so stay tuned for that. But I've also got another potential futa idea to write for later, so there's more futa goodness coming up! Look forward to it!</p><p>Ciao bella!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>